The Death Note Family
by itsravensfault
Summary: If Death Note was a family this would happen. L and Light are the fathers and Near Mello and Matt are their adopted children what may lie ahead no one knows... not even me Near: 5 years old Mello and Matt: 6 years old Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note WARNING: Major Character Deaths.
1. The start of something new

L sat slowly onto Light lap and leaned his head on his chest. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Light started rubbing his arms to comfort him and causing the older man to fall asleep. He lifted L up and brought him up to their room and laid him on the bed. "Good night my love." He kissed his head and walked out of the room.

"Daddy Mello hit me." Near cried as he ran up to Light. Light picked him and brought him to Mello and Matt's room. He opened the door and saw feet under the bed.

"Well I wonder where they are, do you know where they are Near?" Light turned to their youngest son.

There were giggles coming from under the bed as they thought they wouldn't be found. "Silly Daddy, Papa would be able to find them they're under the bed." Near said wiggling out of Light's grip and to the floor.

"I see Matt, Mello come out from under the bed." Light said sternly and the two pairs of feet came out from under the bed.

"Thanks a lot Near you little tattler I'm never sharing anything with you again." Mello said sticking his tongue out at the smaller boy. Matt was just standing there looking innocent.

"Fine I don't like you things anyway prosecute them Daddy." Near pointed to the two older boys causing Light to laugh at how smart their kids were.

"Mello did you hit Near?" Light asked sternly narrowing his eyes at the young blond.

"No." Mello took his ground and Light knew he was not going to get anything out of him anytime soon. So he turned to the red head.

"Matt did Mello hit Near?" He gave Matt the eyes and he knew Matt couldn't take the eyes for long.

"Um…" He turned to his brother and back to Light he kept looking back and forth between the two. "Um…Papa!" He screamed too much pressure. L walked into the room with his normal tired eyes and stood besides Light.

"Sorry if we woke you but Matt is trying to tell me something about Mello and he had too much placed on his shoulders." Light apologized kissing L lightly.

"It's alright." L then turned to Matt who ran up to him and started hugging his legs. L bent down and picked him up then brought him out of the room. Once they were out L asked. "Okay now what were you going to tell Daddy?"

"Mello hit Near." Matt said throwing his arms around L's neck. L hugged him and brought him back into his room.

"Mello follow us you two stay in your rooms." L opened the door and Mello hung his head in shame with Light following. Once they were in the living room L looked at Mello with anger in his eyes. "Now Mello why did you hit Near?"

"Well… because… he's…" Mello racked his brain for an answer so he could cover up the truth. "He was in my way." Mello lied.

"Mello tell the truth or no chocolate for a week." Light said folding his arms over his chest. Mello looked to the floor and kicked the air.

"Because he's smarter than me it's not fair he's five I'm six I'm older I should be smarter." Mello blurted out and turned around and started crying. Light sighed and grabbed the small boy.

"It's alright Mello. Near may be a little smarter than you but you work just as hard so that means you are as strong as him." Mello sniffed into Lights shirt and said something muffled. "What did you say?" Light asked lifting up his head.

"Thank you Daddy I love you." Mello gave him a kiss and wiggled out of his grip and ran to his room. Light turned to L and sighed again.

"They always do that to me why?" Light said referring to how the kids wiggle out of his arms every time.

"Oh does someone need some love?" L wrapped his arms around Lights neck and gave him a kiss. L started nibbling at his bottom lip and Light opened his mouth to allow him in. L started exploring the already well known mouth. They backed up to the couch and laid down without breaking the kiss.

"You two there are children in the house you do that in your room." Watari said walking into the house. L bounced up and gave the older man a hug.

"Hello Watari." Light laughed at how childish L could be at times. "Kids if you want to see Grandpa you better hurry up." He yelled to the three kids. Seconds later they ran out screaming in excitement.


	2. A bad tragedy

The next day at breakfast everyone was sitting around waiting for Light to finish the pancakes. "Near put your toys away you know you can't have them when you eat." L said to the small pale boy. Near stood up and walked to his bedroom.

"All done." Light set a plate full of chocolate pancakes on the table and Mello reached out to grab three of the fluffy goodness but his hand was slapped away by Light. "Wait for Near you know better."

"Sorry." He looked down and started twiddling his thumbs. "Hey Grandpa last night you said you were taking us somewhere, where?" Mello's eyes narrowed looking at Watari.

"Well where do you want to go Mello?" The old man asked sweetly. Mello turned to Matt and they started whispering to each other.

"Matt and I want to go to the candy shop and the game store." Near walked in and sat at the table.

"So Near where do you want to go?" Watari asked the 5 year old who I might add went into deep thought.

He raised his finger in triumph and stated. "I want to get a toy." Watari nodded and they all started eating.

"So I want to tell everyone I just finished my 6th book it took me a while but I finished it and I believe it's good." Light said taking a mouthful of pancakes.

"That's my man." L leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"EW no kissing at the table." Matt said causing the other 2 kids to follow with the EW's.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." Light pointed his fork at all the kids and they started eating again.

When they finished they gathered in the living room. "You kids go get your coats so we can leave." Watari said making the kids run to the coat closest.

"Thanks again Watari we haven't had alone time in a long time." L said leaning into Light's side. Watari waved his hand as to say 'no problem'.

"I'm going to get that new game you know the one with the cars." Matt explained as he and Mello walked into the room. "I can't remember the name but it's really fun."

"I'm going to get lots of chocolate and not going to share it."Mello stated proudly.

"Why are you 2 holding hands?" Light asked raising an eyebrow.

"So Mello doesn't lose me." Matt said swinging their hands in the air. Light nodded and looked down the hall to see what was taking Near so long.

"Near?" He yelled seeing that the closest door was closed. He got no reply so he walked to the closest and opened the door. Near was on the floor tons of books covering his legs. "Near!" He started picking up the books and putting them somewhere else. Everyone else came down the hall to see what happened and immediately started helping except for the 2 young ones.

"Near are you alright?" L asked picking up the small boy making sure not to hurt his legs in the process.

"Papa my legs hurt real badly." Came a small whimpering voice that borrowed itself into L's shoulder. L brought him to the car turning to Watari.

"You take the other 2 to the store me and Light are going to take him to the hospital." L spoke while sitting in the back seat laying Near down on his lap. "Light you drive." Light hopped into the front seat and retrieved the car keys form his back pocket and started the car.

They arrived shortly afterwards and went in and got the forms to fill out. They sat down and Near was crying causing everyone to turn their heads. Near was gripping onto L's shirt trying to hold back the sobs."Near honey you're going have to turn around and lay one you back." L said making him lay on his back.

"Done." Light yelled jumping up and going to the lady at the front desk and handing her the clip bored. Seconds later he came back and sat down. "How you doing Near?" He stroked his forehead slowly.

"It still hurts." Near cried. L took his hand and squeezed it making Near smile.

"Nate River?" The nurse asked, L and Light stood up along with Near and walked into the other side. "Right this way." They followed her to a room with the standard hospital room. "Lay him down and change him into this." She held up the hospital gown and gave it to Light.

"Okay Near this may hurt but I have to undress you." Light said earning a nod from Near. Light unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid them off his legs still getting sobs of pain. He then unbuttoned his shirt and took it off his torso, and then he slid on the gown.

"Hello I'll be your nurse you can call me Lisa I'm going to give him some pain medicine with no type of drubs to make him loopy okay?" Lisa said bringing in the needle. The 2 nodded and she gave Near the medicine and an iv. She then left and the doctor came in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Flepmny lets have a look at those legs shall we?" He lifted up the gown and looked at his legs wincing at how swollen and bruised they were. "I do believe they are broken actually I have no doubt they are broken I still need to take x-rays to make sure." They both nodded and Near was wheeled off to x-ray and got the x-rays and then came back. "We're going to have to do surgery to put the bone back in place it's won't be a hazarded though." L and Light nodded and sat down in their chair and waited for something else to happen.

"I'll call Watari." Light said walking out of the room cell phone at the ear. L turned to Near and smiled.

"How are you holding up?" He asked and Near turned to him and reached his hand out.

L took hold of it and started rubbing his hand. "There's no reason to worry Papa I'll be fine." L nodded and kept his eyes on the small frame.

"They're coming right now." Light said walking back into the room shutting his phone and putting it into his pocket.

"Good." L turned on the little TV and watched the news. They waited for the 3 others to come, and when they did Mello and Matt ran up to Near's side, Mello and Matt still holding hands.

"We got you something." Matt pulled out a box and handed it to Near who's eyes grew 3 times their original size. He tried opening it but failed so Light took it and opened it for him.

"It's a robot!" Near yelled happily. That made everyone smile.

L looked over at Matt and saw something on his head. "What's on your head little man?"

Matt smiled and adjusted the goggles so they wouldn't fall. "Grandpa bought me goggles and he bought Mello a necklace."

"See!" Mello pulled a necklace out of his jacket then put it back in. L laughed and shook his head.

"What are you doing to my kids? Mello already eats tons of chocolate now he has a oversized necklace, Matt plays enough video games now he has goggles to wear, and Near has loads of toys why does he need more?" Light asked jokingly not mad at all.

"I'm only helping you raise them like I helped raise L." Watari said putting his hand on Light back. The doctor walked in and was a little shocked by how many people were already in there.

"We're ready for surgery." And on that note Near was wheeled off down the hall.


	3. Oh crap

They sat in the waiting room, waiting for the surgeon to come back out so they could see Near. But hours past and no doctor came no nurse came they just sat there waiting. "Grandpa can we go get some snacks?" Matt asked smiling a toothy smile. Watari nodded and turned to the other two adults.

"I'll take them to go get some McDonalds you guys want anything?" Light shook his head and L didn't move. The older man took hold of Matt's hand, whose was still attached to Mello's, and the three walked out of the room.

Light looked at the man he loved and took his hand lacing their fingers. He felt his being squeezed and saw tear drops on L's jeans. "He'll be okay, don't worry about it." Light tried to soothe him.

L shut his eyes not wanting to cry but knowing he was. He felt himself being pulled from his chair and onto the warm lap of his companion. He buried his head in his shoulder. Light wrapped his arms around the small frame and sighed.

Ten minutes later a nurse walked in and walked over to Light and L. "Are you the fathers of Nate River?" L lifted his head while Light nodded his head. "Well we have some bad news." She looked down and sighed looking back up. "We placed Nate's leg bones back into place but during the process the doctor made a mistake. He damaged some nerves." The two men sat there wide eyed. "The doctor told me that that one nerve affected only one leg his right one. Now he'll have some difficulty moving it but it won't be totally useless. The doctor will be out in a few minutes." With that she walked away. Light shut his eyes in frustration and took in a deep breath. L gripped on to his own leg and looked at the wall besides him.

"How could they make that mess up?" L whispered roughly.

Watari walked back in with the two small boys. He saw how uneasy the two adults were. "What happened?" He said in a concerned voice.

Light looked up. "The doctors messed up and did something to Nears right leg." He looked into the eyes of a man in anger.

"How could they do that?" Watari bellowed. Mello stopped eating his chicken nuggets and looked up to see the older ones.

"What happened?" Mello had fear in his eyes knowing something went wrong with Near. L stood up and walked over to Mello. He lifted him up causing him to let go of Matt's hand. "Where are we going?" L carried him out of the room and to the bathroom.

He sat Mello up on a sink and looked him in the eyes. "Mello, Near was hurt during surgery and I need you to not pick on him for a while okay." Mello nodded his head.

"But what happened to him?" Mello was still concerned with his younger 'brother' L smiled and ruffled his hair. He then picked him up and brought him back to the waiting room. Mello jumped down from L's arms and ran back to Matt taking his hand and sat down.

"Do they remind you of someone?" Watari asked and the two older males looked at each other.

Light grabbed L's hand and brought him to his lap ounce more. L smiled and leaned into Light's chest. They both were watching Matt and Mello. Mello sat up against the wall with Matt lying on his lap sleeping.

Minutes later the doctor came in and explained more about what happened and then they were allowed to see Near. "Near how are you feeling?" Light ran his hand over the small boys head.

"Okay I guess but my legs hurt." Near said without opening his eyes. Light smiled and sat on the bed. Watari and the others walked in and all greeted Near with a hug. "Where is my toy?" Near asked innocently holding up a tired hand. Matt was holding it and handed it to the white haired boy. "Thank you."

-Two weeks later-

Everyone, minus Watari because he went home, was outside. Near was in his wheel chair while Matt was in a toy car while Mello was on a big wheel. Light was reading a book and L was at work, Mello pulled Matt over to the side of the driveway and started telling him his plan.

Mello came out of nowhere stole Light's book and drove of then Matt came up after him and parked his car in front of Light making him trip then getting out of the car and stood there looking at the older man. "You won't chase me." Matt smiled and evil little smile.

"Oh yeah." With that Light was off chasing his son making Matt scream and start running away. Light caught up to him and grabbed him lifting him up and flinging him over his shoulder.

"Ow." Mello yelled from the ground. Near looked down at him and laughed. "Near stop laughing if you weren't there with that wheel chair I would have gotten away. Oh great now I'm bleeding."

"Daddy Mello's bleeding." Near yelled playing with his robot. Light walked over to the blond haired boy, with Matt still over his shoulder, bent down and picked him up also.

"Okay come on Near lets go inside." Light said walking up the ramp into the cool house Near close behind. Near grunted trying to get up the ramp. Light turned around and smiled putting the two older boys down. "Matt help Mello to the bathroom." Matt nodded and took Mello's hand leading him to the bathroom. "Let me help." Light walked behind the seated boy and pushed him up the ramp. Near waited in the living room watching Tom and Jerry. While Light walked into the bathroom he grabbed the band aids and disinfectant. He took the disinfectant and put it on Mello's cut and the band aid over that. "How's that huh I'm good right?"

"Daddy who as cool as the other side of the pillow." Matt said smiling causing Light to laugh.

"I would like to thank my son's for believing me on being as cool as the other side of the pillow." Light said in a deep voice holding up a soap dispenser. "Now out of the bathroom I need to use it." He kicked the two kids out.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch watching TV along with Near. "Hey Near do you want to play a game?" Matt asked standing up and turning on the PS2. Near nodded and took the controller that Matt was handing to him. They started playing a racing game and Matt got really into it and pulled on the cord and knocked over a cup full of orange juice from earlier causing it to break. "Oh crap."


	4. Ten Years Later

-Ten years later-

"Oh crap." Matt's eyes were now three times their normal size. Mello jumped up from the floor as not to be hit by the falling glass of orange juice.

"Matt watch were you're swinging that thing." Mello pulled Near who was sleeping on the floor out of the way also.

"Where's the fire?"Near asked jerking up. Matt looked a little guilty and dropped the controller that was in his hands. "Matt what did you do now?"

"Will you stop asking questions and help by getting towels." Mello rolled his eyes and Near stood up. He started limping to the closet and grabbed a towel.

"Happy now?" Near dropped the towel to the wet spot. "Get a dustpan we need to pick up this glass."

"Why do you need to pick up glass?" Light yelled as he walked into the house with groceries. He shook his head what his children did. "Well you better clean it up before Pop gets home." With that the older male walked into the kitchen.

"Yes sir." The three yelled.

Mello turned to Matt. "Get the dustpan." Matt nodded and walked out of the room only to come back seconds later with the blue dustpan.

Minutes later the mess was picked up and the boys were sitting on the couch doing homework that was due tomorrow. "Why are we so smart?" Matt asked as he looked at his honors homework. "It's not fair."

"It's never fair when your fathers are L Lawliet and Light Yagami or the fact that we have super brains." Mello flipped through his Physics book already done with his homework for all his classes.

"You should be grateful to have us as your fathers now are you done with your homework or are you just sitting around?" Light walked in with a cup of coffee. He sat down on the chair that was also in the room.

"It's done." Mello leaned his head on his hand that was set on the arm of the couch. Matt shut his book and set it on the coffee table; he was always the last to finish, Near always the first. Near now sat on the floor doing one of the various puzzles scattered around the house. Matt laid down placing his head on Mello's lap causing Mello to bring his hand up to Matt's hair and just running through it.

"Good." Light looked at the two older boys. "Hey…" He was interrupted by the door being opened.

"Light our room now." L said dropping his bag to the floor and grabbing the hand of his lover. When they reached their room L threw Light to the bed and crawled over top of him.

"L is something wrong?" Light asked trying to see emotion in the emotionless eyes.

"No." Was the simple word spoken before their lips were connected. L slipped his tongue into the mouth of Light and started to unbutton his shirt. By the time they pulled away they were panting and Light has lost his pants, so hasn't L. L attached himself to Light's neck and rubbed his hands down his sides. Light moaned but not loud enough to be heard by the kids. L started causing Light to moan even louder but still not loud enough. He gripped the bare skin of L's back and the bed sheets.

Matt was now asleep holding Mello's hand that was placed over the edge of the couch so both of their hands were hanging. "Near can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure ask the crippled kid." Near said sarcastically turning to face his older brother.

"Not those kinds of favor, more like a secret that you can't tell Matt and you can't over react."Mello looked down at the sleeping one on his lap.

"Sure what is it?" Near looked at the face of Mello and was curious.

"Well I think I'm in love with him." Mello didn't even sound sure himself. Near stood up and walked over to Mello.

"I won't tell him and I won't over react I understand how you feel." Mello looked up at him confused wondering how he knew how he felt. "Don't ask, I rather not tell." Near then walked back to his puzzle and started it again.

"Okay how about pizza?" Light asked happier than before he went into the bedroom.

"Sure why not?" Mello shrugged his shoulders. A knock came to the door and everyone that was up turned their heads to see who it was.

"I didn't call yet." Light walked to the door and opened it up to see a blond girl with pigtails standing there.

"Hello I'm Misa Amani your new neighbor." The girl named Misa said holding out her hand.

Light took it and shook it. "Light Yagami, would you like to come in?" Misa hopped into the nice cozy house and looked at everyone. "This is Ryuuzaki my boyfriend," Light knew better than to give out L's real name to strangers I mean he was the greatest detective in the world. "These are our kids Near, Mello, and the one on Mello's lap is Matt." Light introduced everyone.

"Hi I'm Misa." She waved to everyone and sat on the nearest chair. L looked at Light with a questioning look all Light could do was shrug. "So what do you guys want to do?" She asked eagerly.

"Sit and watch TV." Mello answered looking at the lady weirdly.

"What about you little fella what do you want to do?" Misa asked Near ruffling his hair.

"Pop this girl scares me please ask her to leave." Near said pulling away from Misa touch.

"Rude children." And with that Misa was thrown out of the house.

"I don't like her." They all said at once.


	5. Yelling secrets

"Mello get up." Light yelled into the room that belonged to said boy. Mello rose from his bed trudging to his closet. "Matt hurry up in that shower." Light yelled through the bathroom door. He sighed and walked into the kitchen grabbing a much needed cup of coffee. "Near where are you?"

"Right here." Near's small voice said from under the table.

Light raised his eyebrows and looked under the table. "Why?" He felt like the only sane one in the family.

"I dropped something." Near crawled out from under the table and sat on a chair.

"Good morning everyone how did you sleep?" L asked as he walked into the room.

"Good how did you sleep?" Light took a sip of his coffee looking at his paper.

"I didn't sleep I usually don't unless on Sundays." L looked in the fridge and grabbed a piece of cake.

Light shook his head. "I swear only sane one." He mumbled under his breath. Mello came running into the kitchen almost hitting a chair. "Mello why are you running?"

"Pop you took the chocolate cake." Mello stopped once he saw L had the cake he wanted. L held up the cake offering some to Mello. "Thank you." Mello grabbed a fork and started eating the cake.

"Has any one seen the fruit loops?" Matt asked magically appearing in the kitchen.

"Finally someone normal. Well almost normal." Light said throwing his head back. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Near is just everywhere L you never sleep and you eat sweats all the time Mello you eat nothing but chocolate and Matt wears goggles our family is so un-normal." Light explained. Everyone else just shrugged and went back to doing what they were doing.

Ten minutes later the kids were waiting at the bus stop. "Near let me help me you." Matt said taking some of Nears books.

"Thanks Matt you're so much nicer than Mello." Near laughed while he stood waiting.

"Well I don't like you of course I wouldn't be nice." Mello pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket. Near grabbed it from his hands and put the end of it in his mouth.

"Get it now." Near teased. Mello smiled and grabbed the other end with his mouth. Other kids were staring at the two brothers. Matt shrugged and broke the bar with his teeth from the side that was showing.

"There we all got a piece." Matt smiled in victory. The bus pulled up and they all got on. Matt and Mello sat with each other while Near sat in front of them. As the bus got quiet Matt looked around and yelled. "I'm gay!" Everyone started laughing but Mello and Near. "I thought I should tell you guys." He said just to his older and younger brother.

"That's good to know any more secrets we want to yell to the whole bus?" Mello asked.

"No that's the only one oh and I'm dating someone." Matt smiled. The other two looked at each other and then back at Matt with confused looks.

"Why didn't you tell us who is it?" Mello asked not looking at Matt.

"Chris Amble you know he's the one with blond hair and is really tall." Matt described about half the kids in the school. The bus arrived at the school and everyone got off. "Now that you know maybe he can come over?" Matt pondered for a minute even using his finger tapping it on his chin.

"I hope not." Mello mumbled.

"What?" Matt asked looking at Mello.

Near intervened. "He said we should go." He grabbed their hands and pulled them into their classroom. They sat in their seats in the back and started talking amongst themselves. "I think Matt should have Chris over we might like him." Near suggested getting an evil glare from the now glaring blond.

"Thank you Near and Mello stop glaring." Matt said hitting Mello on the arm laughing. The teacher walked in and started class.

Lunch time rolled around and the three geniuses were sitting at a lone table eating lunch. "You guys hold on I'm going to get Chris I want you to meet him." Matt got up and came back after a few minutes with a tall blond also known as Chris. "Everyone this is Chris, Chris these are my brothers Near and Mello." He pointed to the respectable people. Chris waved hi.

"So Chris how did you meet Mail." Mello used Matt's real name. Near and Matt looked at Mello with a face that yelled 'what the hell?'

"Mello come with me." Near dragged Mello with much difficulty out of the cafeteria and to the bath room. "How dare you say his real name you know it's against the rules?" Near yelled once he locked the door.

"I can't believe him. I hate him." Mello yelled leaning against the wall.

"You know what I can't believe you; you never ever I don't care what is happening don't tell anyone our real names." Near sat on the floor.

Mello slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Near please don't tell Pop or Dad okay I don't want to be in trouble again."

Near crawled over to Mello's side and wrapped him in a hug. "I won't don't worry again your secrets safe with me." Mello returned the hug. They stood up and walked back to the cafeteria only to see Matt and Chris talking at their table.

"Hey guys I want to say sorry well mostly to Matt because I don't like you Chris." Mello said truthfully receiving a shake of the head from Near.

"Thanks Mello." Matt said sounding really mad. "I'm sorry Chris."

"It's okay Matt." Chris gave a kiss to Matt before standing up. "I got to go." With that he left.

"Let's get back to class." Mello said standing up with a triumphant smile. Mello grabbed Near's hand causing the small boy to blush but not show it.

-Back at Home-

L sat on the computer chair with his knees up to his chest typing away. "L do you want some more cake?" Light asked stepping into the living room. L turned in his chair and looked at Light.

"Yes." L said turning back around and started up his research again. Light nodded and went and got his cake bringing it back setting it in front of the hunched man. Light picked up his lap top and started writing his new book. "Light do you want to go out tonight I feel like we need to get away?" L said making the younger man jump a little.

"Sure I would be happy to." Light smiled and leaned into the couch a little more. With that the room was silent.


	6. Hair Gell

Mello walked into the house dragging the crippled Near behind him and an annoyed Matt walking in and shutting the door with a loud thud. "Okay this seems backwards isn't Mello supposed to be dragging Matt and Near slamming the door?" Light looked up from the book he was reading while laying on L's lap.

"Matt is being mean." Mello huffed pulling Near to the floor. Matt rolled his eyes and sat on the chair.

"Why because I wanted my family members to meet my boyfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend?" L asked taking Light's book out of his hands and setting it on the table.

"L why did you take my book?" Light whined.

"Because I can." L leaned forward even more as to listen better to Matt.

"Yes I have a boyfriend Pop his name is Chris and Mello doesn't like him." Matt stuck his tongue out at Mello who just chomped on his piece of chocolate that magically appeared.

"Why don't you like him Mello?" Light decided

Mello just turned his head away from everyone else ending his half of the conversation.

"I think he's nice." Near added.

Light stood up and straightened his shirt and looked at L. "Well you three behave we are going out to eat alone so do your homework if you have any problems figure it out like the little geniuses I know you are don't let Misa in you know all the basics." Light helped L up and they got ready to leave.

20 minutes later the two adults left leaving three teenage boys alone in the house. "Okay anyone want anything to eat?" Matt asked deciding to be the nice brother he was.

Near and Mello shook their heads Matt sighed and walked into the kitchen. "You know what Near?"

"Yes what is it?" Near looked up from a puzzle he was doing.

"I hope Matt doesn't hate me." Mello laid his head on his knees.

Matt walked in right when Mello said what he did. "I could never hate you." Matt got on his knees and hugged Mello.

L and Light sat down and ordered their food. "I wonder what's happening at home they seemed mad at each other." Light leaned back in his chair and started tapping his foot.

"There's nothing to worry about they're brothers after all they been through a few things together." L replied attracting attention from the way he was sitting.

"Still Matt and Mello never fought in their entire life of living together and that's like 13 years so yeah." Light tried to stay calm. "What if the house blows up?"

"And you're a genius?" L gave a low laugh. "The house won't blow up and if it does we always have Watari to live with."

"I am a genius Mr. I'm a detective that never shows his face to the public." Light retorted. The waiter came out and gave them their food.

"Mello!" Near yelled and he was brought to the floor. "Get off me you chocolate eating blondie." Near tried to push him off but it didn't work it never worked.

"Never old looking man. Matt get the gel." Mello demanded and Matt obeyed. HE came back seconds later with the gel.

"When did we get gel?" Near yelled with worry on his face.

Matt shrugged. "I think dad went through a rebellious stage two years ago." Mello smirked evilly and dumped a load in his hands. He put it in Near's hair and put it into a Mohawk, just then L and Light walked into the house.

"What's going on here get off your brother?" Light yelled dragging Matt and Mello away. "Near are you all right?"

"Yes fine." Near stood up and looked at his two brothers. "I'm going to take a shower." He announced before heading towards the bathroom.

Matt and Mello tried to sly their way out of the room but Light caught them by the callers of their shirts. "Not so fast. You two are grounded this weekend no video games or sweets."

The two boys lowered their heads. They went to their room. L looked at Light and saw how frustrated he was and decided to lighten the mood. "Hey at least the house didn't blow up."

Light chuckled. "Come on panda man lets go take a shower." He grabbed the other man's hand and brought him to their private bathroom. The phone started ringing. "Someone get that we're in the shower." Light yelled.

"These kids are to exposed to our sex life." L said in mono tone, Light totally ignored his comment and started undressing him.

Mello walked into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Chris is Matt there?" Chris asked.

Mello growled but yelled for Matt anyway. Matt ran into the room and took the phone. Mello left the room and walked to the bathroom witch Near currently occupied and walked right in. He sat down in the closed toilet. "Mello what do you want?" Near asked knowing who exactly it was.

"Chris called." Mello sighed.

"So what don't come in here and just sit on the toilet." Near yelled.

"Fine." Mello stood up and walked over and got in the shower fully clothed. "Is this better?" Near was seated on a shower chair that he used since he couldn't stand very long, Mello put his legs under that chair and just relaxed.

Near looked at him like he was crazy but just let it go his whole family was full of crazy people. "So what do you need?"

"I don't know I just didn't want to be near him while he talked to 'it' on the phone." Mello sighed and ran his hands through his now soaked blond hair.

"You couldn't do this in your room?" Near asked looking down at his older brother.

"Nope." Mello smirked, Near finished up and turned off the water. The two got out and dried off, sort of Mello just undressed to his boxers and walked to his room.

Near rolled his eyes and went to his room to dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't ever updated but I lost interest. So, I made this chapter to end it all. I hope you enjoy and leave a review or two behind. Sorry if the characters aren't in character I haven't watched or read Death Note in a long time. See ya.**

The family decided they were going to take a drive somewhere. They wanted to get out of the town for a bit. Light was having trouble with his book, L wasn't on any type of case and the kids were out of school for the summer.

Light was in the driver's seat, holding L's hand over the gear shift. He was smiling, he felt for the first time in months completely relaxed. He's felt like he was going insane in the house. He couldn't move without hitting something that made him angry. Now though, he was watching the trees fly past as he drove down an abandoned road with the people he cared about most.

He glanced in the rearview mirror and quickly watched his children. Near was sitting as far in the corner as he could, playing with his toys, and Mello and Matt were talking quietly to themselves. Near looked like he was listening to their conversation but Light didn't say anything.

"Did we bring something to eat?" L asked as he looked up from the book that was in his lap.

"Near grab the bag at your feet," Light called to the back.

Near bent down and lifted the bag full of food. Mello's eyes landed on the chocolate on top and grabbed at it. Near pulled the bag away before he could touch the bar. "What do you say?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Give me my chocolate or you'll regret it," Mello supplied.

Light gripped the steering wheel and looked in the mirror again. "Don't threaten your brother," he scolded, "and Near let him have the chocolate."

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "Can I use you phone," he asked L.

"What for?" L asked as he munched on the various foods he pulled out of the bag.

"I want to call Chris," he told him. L nodded and handed back the phone.

Mello huffed and crossed his arms angrily across his chest. "I want to call Chris," he imitated in a low grungy voice. "Can't you two be away for more than a second without having to talk to each other?"

"Just leave it Mello," Near told him.

Mello turned to him. "Don't tell me what to do," he said. "I'm sick and tired of this lovey dovey business."

"Stop it you two," Light yelled at them from the front. "I'll turn the car around if you don't."

"Go ahead I don't care," Mello huffed.

"He didn't pick up," Matt said and hung up the phone. "Are you happy now Mello?"

Mello continued to stare at one spot. He was determined to ignore everyone else in the car. Near sighed and shrugged over at Matt.

Light smiled, everything was calm again. He didn't want the boys to fight amongst themselves. He had been planning the trip they were on for weeks. He wasn't going to let them destroy it.

"Light you need to relax," L said running his thumb over the back of Light's hand. "Nothing is going to ruin out trip." Light nodded and relaxed as he was told.

X

The three boys were fighting again. Light was trying not to yell. He promised himself he wouldn't let it get to him. They were almost to their destination that he knew it was almost over. He had everything under control. Tor he thought he did.

"Slow down," L told him without looking up.

Light shook his head. "I'm going the speed limit," he told him. "I'm doing fine."

L looked up at him. "You're going fifty over the speed limit, we're going to be hitting a turn soon, slow down," he told him.

"I'll be fine," Light barked.

The kids in the back shut up. Near glanced out in front of them and saw the turn. He moved back to his place and stared at the back of the seat. "We're going to die," he mumbled.

The two others looked at him. "Be quiet Near," Light shouted from the front seat. "Be quiet everyone, I won't kill us. I've been driving for years; I'm going a good speed."

They came up to the turn, Light wasn't fine. He tried to turn but the car didn't make it before slamming into a tree and wrapping itself around it. It was eerily quiet. The world didn't want to disturb the family.

X

Near woke up. He knew right away he was in the hospital. The smell was overwhelming. He almost questioned why he was in the hospital until it hit him hard. He wanted to start crying. He could remember everything perfectly.

An officer stepped into the room and gave him a sad look. Near didn't want his pity, didn't want to hear him speak. But the words had to be spoken. "You were involved in a car accident," he started slowly, "you were the only one to survive."

Near stared at him. He was the only one left. He didn't have anyone to love any more.


End file.
